How to Rock A Stolen Song
by MusicAngel98
Summary: Stevie and Zander have always been best friends. But when one of Stevie's original songs with a secret love inspiration is stolen by Molly and the Perfs, will all that change? Sorry I had to redo it because I messed up so Sorry! I do not own How to Rock or any of the songs I use.
1. Perfect Harmony

Stevie's POV

Zander and I sat in the band room. We were trying to write the new song we had to perform at the dance. Key word: _trying!_ He was playing the piano to the melody we had created. All we needed now was the lyrics.

"Why is it so hard to write lyrics?" I groaned. Zander looked at me and laughed. "What are you laughing at?

"Nothing." I groaned some more. "Come on. It can't be that hard. We just need a perfect harmony to our melody"

"That's it!" I shot off the couch and grabbed the sheet music. I wrote the lyrics as fast as they came into my head. I finally finished and placed it at the piano. "There. It's done"

Zander looked at my lyrics. "Perfect Harmony" he said with curiosity in his eye.

"It's a duet." I looked him straight in the eyes. Okay, I admit it. I like Zander. A lot. He might be vain, a definite flirt and OBSESSED with his ukulele, but under all that, he is cute, funny and extremely kind and loving. "Why don't you try it out?"

"Okay, but only if you sing with me." He said with a smirk. I couldn't believe what i was hearing. No one asks me to sing anything but background. "I mean, we don't have Kacey and you did say it was a duet."

"Okay, I guess." I wasn't really sure if I should, but if it makes Zander happy, I'm all for it. He started playing the melody. His fingers were so light on the keys. I took a deep breath and started singing. **(A/N If you want to hear the song look up "Perfect Harmony" from "Rags." I'm not gonna write out the lyrics. Takes too long.)**

**Thanks for reading! Next on How to Rock a Stolen Song: Stevie's Secret Album. You'll hear Stevie sing even more!**


	2. Stevie's Secret Album

**Zander's POV**

I looked in Stevie's eyes as she sang. I've never heard her sing before. I never knew she had this talent

And I could tell she was born to do it because of the sparkle she got in her eyes. Those beautiful hazel eyes. Okay fine. I guess I have to admit it. I like Stevie. She grew up with 4 older brothers. It's not suprising that she's the toughest girl I've ever met. That's what makes her different and that's why I like her. Plus she's pretty, a gifted bassist, not afraid to stand up for what she believes in, and now I find that she has an amazing singing voice.

As we closed the song she looked at me and smiled. "What are you looking at?" She asked me with a laugh.

"Oh nothing" I was snapped out of my thoughts and brought back to reality. I couldn't tell her now. i'll tell her at the dance when i would get her to perform the song with me. "I gotta go find Kacey and tell her we finished the song"

"Ok." She said. She looked down. "I'll stay here. I've got some homework to finish."

"See ya tomorrow then" I said and walked out of our band room.

**Stevie's POV**

I watched Zander leave and felt the smile wipe off my face. I couldn't ask him to the dance. It was boys-ask-girls. I'll just hope he asks me.

When I knew he was gone, I raced to the recording table we set up. No one knew I was actually working on my own "album" as you might say. It's filled with the songs i wrote for myself and recorded.

I sat down and the mic and decided it was time to record my favorite song of mine. Before each song, I said something about why I wrote the song. I hit record.

"Hey. It's me Stevie Baskara." I don't know why I always introduce myself. I have like 10 tracks on here. "This is one of my favorite songs that I've written. I wrote it about the guy I like and how I wish I could live my dreams with him. Maybe I will... someday. So here it comes. I call it "Barefoot Cinderella" Hope you like it" **(A/N if you want to hear the song look up "Barefoot Cinderella" by Miley Cyrus. I do not own it)** I hit the play button and heard the music. I started singing. All through the song, I could feel someone watching me. I hope it wasn't Zander. The song was for him anyways.

**Thanks for reading! Next on How to Rock a Stolen Song: Molly's a Fraud**


	3. Molly's a Fraud

**(A/N I might be writing a new story after this called "Barefoot Cinderella." It's a song-fic. Hopefully I'll get it up on time)**

**Molly's POV**

I was walking past Gravity 5's "practice room" to humiliate them. I was talking to Grace about the latest Alexander McQueen bag I wanted.

"Seriously, I _need _to get that bag before Kacey." I scolded Grace. Just when she was about to make a point, we heard singing from the practice room.

"That doesn't sound like Kacey." Grace said. I shushed her and looked through the window. To my suprise, I saw Stevie, black combat boots and all, singing what I believe was an original song. "She's really good."

"Grace!" I looked back and saw she had her sheet music for the song. I have a plan.

**Kacey's POV  
**  
We were walking into the courtyard for our concert. Everyone was ready. The Perfs were going on after us, so we had to make sure no one would forget us.

We stepped onto the stage and did a steller performance of "Only You Can Be You" We heard the monstrous applause and stepped off. Zander came up to me.

"Hey great job up there" He said with a smile. I said thanks and hugged him. I looked over at Stevie who clenched and unclenched her fists. What was wrong with her?

The Perfs went up and starting singing a new song. I thought it was pretty good. Stevie stood there with her mouth open.

**Stevie's POV  
**  
I heard the lyrics and instantly knew them.

_Every morning I wake up to find_

_I always dream the same_

I knew someone was watching me record that song.I can't believe even Molly would stoop so low as to stealing my song. I raced on to the stage, something I regretted 5 minutes after.

"You stole my song, Perfs!" I could hear everyone in the crowd gasp.

"What are you talking about?" Molly asked, trying to look all inocent. "We would never stoop so low."

"Oh yeah right" I said with my hands on my hips. I heard footsteps coming my way.

"Stevie, how could Molly steal your song? You only write songs for us." Kacey said in disbelief of what I just said.

"No. I write songs for myself and record them." I guess I have to admit it to them. "I've made a whole album with my own songs."

"How can we be sure you're not just lying to your band and the rest of the school?" Grace asked. For one so dumb, I couldn't imagine her being so clever.

"Cause I know the song by heart. And if I didn't write the song I wouldn't already know it." I fired back.

"Fine. If you know the song... then sing it." Molly said handing me a mic.

I take the mic. "Fine. I wrote this song for a guy I like. I don't think I'll ever live out a fantasy with him. Maybe I will... someday." I turned on the music and started singing the song I knew so well.

**Thanks for reading! Next on How to Rock a Stolen Song: Zander's Barefoot Cinderella**


	4. Zander's Barefoot Cinderella

**(A/N Instead of the "Barefoot Cinderella" story, I'm going to do a Mulu story based on the mocking jay pin in The Hunger Games. Called, of course, Mocking Jay! I will try to get it up as soon as possible, but I also have a Youtube Zevie love story to continue. So, wish me luck!)**

**Zander's POV  
**  
I heard Stevie singing this amazing song for a guy that she liked a lot apparently. I just wish it was me she was sining about. She would never go for me. I mean, we're best friends. She can't like me, can she?

When she finished the song, the Perfs stomped away and Gravity 5 went back to the band room to relax.

"Steive, that song was great." Kacey said as she walked in.

"Thanks." Stevie flopped down on the couch. "I have a ton of others"

"Really?" I asked. If that song was great, how good were the rest of her songs?

"Yeah. You guys wanna hear one?"

"YES!" We all shouted at the same time. Stevie got up and picked up the acoustic guitar off the stand. She started plucking the strings to a soft melody. I bet this one is as great as the first.

**Stevie's POV  
**  
I picked up the guitar off the stand and started plucking the strings to one of my softer songs. This one was about keeping someone safe and sound. That was actually the title. Safe and Sound. **(A/N If you want to hear the song, look up "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift. It's from The Hunger Games)  
**  
As I finished the song, Gravity 5 started applauding. I looked over at Zander and saw him smile. That smile just melts my heart. I'm glad he liked my songs. Most of the love songs were for him.

After about a hour or so, all of Gravity 5 left except for me and Zander. He came up to me and asked me the one question I wished no one would ever adk me.

"Who is this mystery love inspiration?" Sometimes, I wish Zander would stop being so curious.

"You really wanna know?" I ask while putting my hand on my hip. It was now or never. He nodded. "Just promise me that it won't ruin our friendship."

"I promise."

"Good." I looked around to see if anyone was still here. When I saw no one, I came out with it. "The inspiration for most of my love songs were... you." He stood there shocked. "I knew I shouldn't have said anything!" I picked up my bag and started for the door, when I felt a hand grab my wrist.

"No. If you writing love songs about me means you like me, then I guess I have something to admit too." He took a deep breath and looked into my eyes. "I like you too. A lot."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me." I said. I knew it sounded _way _to cheesy the second I said it.

"I think i have an idea." He said with a flirty smile and a sparkle in his eyes. He cupped my face with his hands and kissed me. It felt like electricity flowed through my body. I knew he was the one for me.

**That's it! Hope you liked it! And check back soon and maybe (I said maybe) I'll have "Mocking Jay" up! Until then, see ya!**


End file.
